


Glean

by mothfolk



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood Loss, Everyone Is Gay, Family Dynamics, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Logan is Oblivious, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Queerplatonic Household, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Trans Demiboy Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, corona quarantine, everyone is trans fuck you i am god now, logan is able to cover up his hanahaki, logan is just big gay pining hours, patton cares more about his children's comfort than his own sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfolk/pseuds/mothfolk
Summary: A certain couple who think almost nothing of romantic love, who repress and ignore it, cannot flee any longer and are confronted with their true feelings for  each other- in an abrupt and uprooting way. As the sole responsible ones in the chaotic shared house, the entire family may collapse under this weight if they refuse to come to terms with their affections.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 6





	Glean

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first sanders sides fic please go easy on me! also please tell me if i need to add tags or anything! also big content warning for the whole fic- do not read if you can get triggered by blood, vomiting, doctors, or other similar things! also corona quarantine is happening in this situation so do not read if that bugs you either! Also animal death, and a lot of Remus and Janus being creepy adorable little shits

It's another blazing, parched morning in the Florida suburbs, and our queerplatonic family begins to hesitantly awaken and move in their small shared flat. Loud screaming emits from the room next door as Patton stretches awake in his bed- shared with Logan as there wasn't enough money in the fund to buy another. "I'll take care of it, Logan." He slips on the wrong pair of glasses and out of bed, then takes them off and puts his set on. Logan mumbles and snuggles deeper under the covers, his alarm not ready to go off for another 30 minutes. Sun is streaming through the windows and reflecting onto his face, making Patton's heart flutter before he shakes it off. (Logan wouldn't be interested, he's too busy, and we can't have that kind of emotional interference stirring up the kids.) He thinks, stretching out and putting on a bathrobe over his pajamas. 

He carefully creeps down the hallway and into the living room, and is knocked over by the impact of 10 rounds of Nerf bullets and a foam grenade pelting him. "Mackinac Island fudge, my back! Janus Hydeson, please at least help me up this time! Your poor Dad's back is gonna break!" Patton chuckles out, stretching out his arms and attempting to get up. Janus giggles mischievously and holds out his hand. "Only if you say pleasssseeeee, Patton Picket Sanders." Patton winces and groans as he gets up on his own. "I told you to not use my full name, silly, we're not trying to make any blood pacts here!" "No blood pacts??? Now you're just being unreasonable. Can't I at least sacrifice another squirrel or two with Remus?" Patton sighs softly in grief and nods. "Just not in the house, and ideally, not at all?" "Nope!" He grins cheerily, petting the garter snakes wrapped around his arm.


End file.
